English voice actors
This is a list of people who have provided the voice acting for characters in the Final Fantasy series. This does not include Kingdom Hearts voice actors or roles. This page is not the place for speculation and rumors. Voice Actors A *'Brad Abrell' **Azul the Cerulean - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- *'Pamela Adlon' **Shinra - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Elijah Alexander' **Vayne Carudas Solidor - Final Fantasy XII *'Michelle Arthur' **Jote - Final Fantasy XII *'Hunter MacKenzie Austin' **Porom - Final Fantasy IV DS B *'Laura Bailey' **Cloud of Darkness - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Alec Baldwin' **Gray Edwards - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Ogie Banks III' **Buddy - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Dee Bradley Baker' **Ayde - Final Fantasy X-2 **Benzo - Final Fantasy X-2 **Braska - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Peter Beckman' **Golbez - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Gregg Berger' **Jecht - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Beau Billingslea' **Barret Wallace - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Steven Blum' **Ba'Gamnan - Final Fantasy XII **Vincent Valentine - Dirge of Cerberus - Final Fantasy VII-, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'David Boat' **Weiss the Immaculate - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- *'Johnny Yong Bosch' **Firion - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Andrea Bowen' **Aerith Gainsborough - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- **Moogle Girl - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *'Benjamin Bryan' **Denzel - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *'Scott Bullock' **Logos - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Hedy Burress ' **Agrias Oaks - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions **Yuna - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Cory Burton' **Kelk Ronso - Final Fantasy X **Tromell Guado - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Steve Burton' **Cloud Strife - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Steve Buscemi' **Neil Fleming - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Bettina Bush' **Elena - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete C *'Anita Carey' **Venat - Final Fantasy XII *'Michael Chinyamurindi' **Garif Great-Chief Uball-Ka - Final Fantasy XII *'Rachael Leigh Cook' **Tifa Lockhart - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Justin Cowden' **Luso Clemens - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions *'JD Cullum' **Kuja - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Georgia van Cuylenberg' **Oerba Dia Vanille - Final Fantasy XIII D *'Keith David' **Chaos - Dissidia Final Fantasy **Council Member 1 - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Conner DeMita' **Kytes - Final Fantasy XII *'John DeMita' **Barkeep - Final Fantasy X-2 **Barthello - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **All Hypello - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Luzzu - Final Fantasy X *'Debi Derryberry' **Bahamut's Fayth - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'John DiMaggio' **Gilgamesh - Final Fantasy XII **Kimahri Ronso - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Migelo - Final Fantasy XII **Wakka - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Robin Atkin Downes' **Delita Heiral - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions **Genesis Rhapsodos - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- E *'Chris Edgerly' **Cid Highwind - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete **Havharo - Final Fantasy XII *'Bobby Edner' **Vaan - Final Fantasy XII *'Paul Eiding' **Professor Hojo - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- *'Gregg Ellis' **Cait Sith - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- *'Gideon Emery' **Balthier - Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions *'Doug Erholtz' **Squall Leonhart - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Lee Everest' **Rubicante - Final Fantasy IV DS **Tellah - Final Fantasy IV DS F *'Nicole Fantl' **Fran - Final Fantasy XII *'Keith Ferguson' **Basch fon Ronsenburg - Final Fantasy XII **Judge Gabranth - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Alex Fernandez' **Seymour Guado - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Space Station Technician - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Jack Fletcher' **Garik Ronso - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Julia Fletcher' **Elma - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Judge Drace - Final Fantasy XII **Yunalesca - Final Fantasy X *'Quinton Flynn' **Isaaru - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Reno - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *'Crispin Freeman' **Rude - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children G *'Grant George' **Warrior of Light - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Josh Gilman' **Angeal Hewley - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- *'Peri Gilpin' **Jane Proudfoot - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Josh Gomez' **Baralai - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Rick Gomez' **Gippal - Final Fantasy X-2 **Zack Fair - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Kim Mai Guest' **Shalua Rui - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- H *'Megan Harvey' **Palom - Final Fantasy IV DS J *'Roger L. Jackson' **Emperor Gramis Gana Solidor - Final Fantasy XII **Wen Kinoc - Final Fantasy X *'Taliesin Jaffe' **Edge Geraldine - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Nick Jameson' **King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca - Final Fantasy XII *'Bob Joles' **Grimoire Valentine - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- K *'Tom Kane' **Marquis Halim Ondore IV - Final Fantasy XII *'Tom Kenny' **Blitzball Announcer Bobba - Final Fantasy X **Rin - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Wantz - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 L *'Phil LaMarr' **Ramza Beoulve - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions **Reddas - Final Fantasy XII *'Natalie Lander' **Terra Branford - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Anthony Landor' **Golbez - Final Fantasy IV DS *'John Lee' **Cidolfus Demen Bunansa - Final Fantasy XII *'Ralph Lister' **Kluya - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Zarah Little' **Anna - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Yuri Lowenthal' **Cecil Harvey - Final Fantasy IV DS, Dissidia Final Fantasy **Reks - Final Fantasy XII *'Sherry Lynn' **Shelinda - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 M *'Daniella Macey' **Rydia - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Stefan Marks' **Lazard Deusericus - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- *'Gary Martin' **Judge Bergan - Final Fantasy XII *'Michael McConnohie' **Cagnazzo - Final Fantasy IV DS **Fusoya - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Mary Elizabeth McGlynn' **Rosso the Crimson - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- *'Kathleen McInerney (Veronica Taylor)' **Cosmos - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Matt McKenzie' **Auron - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Major Elliot - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Johnny McKeown' **Larsa Ferrinas Solidor - Final Fantasy XII *'Micheal McShane' **Cid - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Scott Menville' **Yaibal - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Matt Miller' **Clasko - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Candi Milo' **Dona - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Lucil - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Pacce - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Shantotto - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Masasa Moyo' **LeBlanc - Final Fantasy X-2 N *'Ming-Na' **Aki Ross - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'George Newbern' **Meyvn Nooj - Final Fantasy X-2 **Sephiroth - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Nolan North' **Vossler York Azelas - Final Fantasy XII O *'Liam O'Brien' **Kain Highwind - Final Fantasy IV DS **Red XIII - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children P *'Bryce Papenbrook' **Zidane Tribal - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Rodger Parsons' **Cid of the Lufaine - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Adam Paul' **Beclem - Final Fantasy X-2 **Gatta - Final Fantasy X *'Rob Paulsen' **Lian - Final Fantasy X-2 **Tobli - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Andrew Philpot' **Braska - Final Fantasy X **Rasler Heios Nabradia - Final Fantasy XII *'Jamieson Price' **Reeve Tuesti - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Q *'Oliver Quinn' **Genesis Rhapsodos - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- R *'David Rasner' **Al-Cid Margrace - Final Fantasy XII **Brother - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Space Station Technician - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Aaron Refvem' **Denzel - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Sam Reigal' **Edward Chris von Muir - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Ving Rhames' **Ryan Whittaker - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Robbie Rist' **Maroda - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Gerald C. Rivers' **Exdeath - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Mike Rock' **Nero the Sable - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- *'Michael Rodgers' **Judge Gabranth - Final Fantasy XII *'Grace Rolek' **Marlene Wallace - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *'Christy Carlson Romano' **Yuffie Kisaragi - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children S *'Christopher Sabat' **Garland - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Sarge' **Ormi - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Carrie Savage' **Cissnei - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- *'Dwight Schultz' **Gran Kiltias Anastasis - Final Fantasy XII **Maechen - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **O'aka XXIII - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Old Dalan - Final Fantasy XII **Space Station Technician - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within **Yo Mika - Final Fantasy X *'Jean Simmons' **Council Member 2 - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Christopher Corey Smith' **Emperor Mateus - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'John Snyder' **Cid Pollendina - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Andre Sojliuzzo' **Zuke - Final Fantasy X *'Aaron Spann' **Onion Knight - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Jason Spisak' **Bartz Klauser - Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Steve Staley' **Kadaj - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Bernice Stegers' **Gerun - Final Fantasy XII *'April Stewart' **Lucrecia Crescent - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- **Mjrn - Final Fantasy XII *'Karen Strassman' **Barbariccia - Final Fantasy IV DS **Rosa Farrell - Final Fantasy IV DS *'Tara Strong' **Rikku - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Cree Summer' **Belgemine - Final Fantasy X **Calli - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 **Lenne - Final Fantasy X-2 **Tidus (Young) - Final Fantasy X *'Donald Sutherland' **Dr. Sid - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Mena Suvari' **Aerith Gainsborough - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children T *'Catherine Taber' **Penelo - Final Fantasy XII *'Fred Tatasciore' **Loz - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'James Arnold Taylor' **Shuyin - Final Fantasy X-2 **Tidus - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Dissidia Final Fantasy *'Simon Templeman' **Judge Zargabaath - Final Fantasy XII *'Paula Tiso' **Lulu - Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 *'Daisy Torm' **Nhadala - Final Fantasy X-2 V *'Tasia Valenza' **Ultimecia - Dissidia Final Fantasy W *'Kari Wahlgren' **Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca - Final Fantasy XII **Ovelia Atkascha - Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions **Shelke the Transparent - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- *'Mae Whitman' **Yuffie Kisaragi - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- *'Mark Wing-Davey' **Judge Ghis - Final Fantasy XII *'Wally Wingert' **Rufus Shinra - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Ariel Winter' **Marlene Wallace - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'Dave Wittenberg' **Kefka Palazzo - Dissidia Final Fantasy **Yazoo - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete *'James Woods' **Douglas Hein - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *'Dan Woren' **Yang Fang Leiden - Final Fantasy IV DS Y *'Gwendoline Yeo' **Paine - Final Fantasy X-2 *'Sterling Young' **Hollander - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- *'Ryun Yu' **Tseng - Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete Category:Miscellaneous